


A Game of Chase

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [9]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy Adventure, Farce, Gen, Giants, High Fantasy, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, Vore, fairytale, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, gt vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: Inspired by The Enchanted Forest Chronicles, I bring you: The Mystic Woods. Imagine that there are lots of kingdoms like the Enchanted Forest, called Arcane Terrains! And each have Guardians/Monarchs/etc. And thus, we have The Mystic Woods.Very much inspired by the set up in Dealing with Dragons. Still got a "captive" princess (Sophia, daughter of Ben, King of the Mystic Woods), but instead of a dragon it's a giant (half-giant! also half-FireWitch)! And he's a wizard! He's kinda evil?? His name is Yonah HaEsh. It's his job to be evil, but he's a good person.WARNING: MOST (NOT ALL) stories you find will in this series feature safe/soft vore (non-sexual) of the GiantTiny variety!This story is pretty much a cliche/classic fluffy/safe vore scenario. Cute character interactions abound!
Series: Mystic Woods [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Kudos: 3





	A Game of Chase

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with the Enchanted Forest Chronicles you may recall that the dragons ate people, and the giants in book two implied that they do too! While I favor vore where people survive, instances and mentions of people being eaten and not surviving occur! It is handled in the exact same manner as in the EFC. That is to say, casually, non-descriptive, and often in a humorous manner (like in book 1 when Roxim arrives late to the meeting because he encountered and ate a wizard).
> 
> Fairytales are chock full of vore anyawys, Tom Thumb gets eaten TWICE??

Zipping like a roadrunner the Princess Sophia’s footsteps made quiet the little ditty on the stone floor. A ditty that was overpowered by the thunderous stomping of the half-giant that chased after her. Pushing her short legs to their limit she increased her speed a smidge more. She wasn’t just small compared to the half-giant, she was small for a human, at 157cm (5’2”). 

Yonah, not wanting to trip and fall on his princess from carelessness, tried to predict her heading so he could focus on his own feet. The bedroom maybe? They were currently the living room, but had been in the workshop. Sophia has practically fallen down the stairs, using some crazy and daring bounding that kept her ahead of Yonah. 

Sophia had a wild smile on her face as her heart pounded with exhilaration. She made a sharp turn for the bookshelf and heard the little scramble as Yonah compensated for this new direction.

Baseball doesn’t exist in this world, and while similar sports do you wouldn’t get such references. So baseball it is. Not caring for her own skin she slid under the bookshelf like a runner racing a fast ball to home base. That stung; She’d be licking her wounds later for sure. Or rather Yonah would, she mused for a moment. Eh, that should be fine. 

“Awww come on!! I’m hungry!!” Yonah knelt on the floor and glanced under the bookshelf at the princess who was crawling to the back. 

“Too bad! Earn your food! It ain’t gonna waltz into your mouth!”

“But it-she can! She is just being a butt today; getting into places I can’t reach!” Yonah still tried to reach for her but she was too far back and his arm didn’t fit. 

“And you’re not trying hard enough! Aren’t you magical as shit?”

“That would be cheating!”

“Says the giant who wants me to just offer myself up!” 

Groaning he halfway stood up and grasped the side and bottom of the shelf, carefully moving it without letting any books fall. It was a slow process But when he was able to see behind it the princess was gone! 

“Sophia?” 

If he had somehow crushed her with the sliding wood (an absurd notion given how slowly he went) surely would have heard her scream and stopped what he was doing. 

Something caught his eye on the table behind him and he whirled around. Nothing! Then something pulled at his hair and thudded into his back. He tried to reach for her but she was already climbing up his ponytail. 

She clambered onto his head, under his hat. And snuggled into his hair in the dark. Hugging his head as he laughed. 

Light returned. She had one last move, as a hand came up to snatch her off his head! She lept! Forward; into the air, aiming for the bookcase once more. And was caught in two callous but soft hands. 

Now she dangled in front of his beaming face. 

“Got you!” He said, opening his mouth. 

But he didnt eat her. Instead he gently placed his lips around her side, delicately pressing his teeth in a love bite. Withdrawing his face he kissed her side, flicking his tongue out as he did, then under her arm to lap it up into his mouth. Her arm was still in his mouth, trapped by his teeth, thoroughly tasted, even as he sat down in his armchair with his prize. Wanting the use of his hands he pulled up the ottoman, took off his shoes, and put up his feet so that his knees were close to his head. He placed Sophia down. 

Sophia yanked her arm from his teeth, it was starting to hurt. Not from the force of the bite, but her shoulder was strained by the awkward angle. She massaged her arm and wiped the spittle off on Yonah’s robes. 

Yonah did not mind, he was happy to play. As soon as Sophia was relatively dry he licked her bodily. And froze with his tongue still on her. There was an unmistakable taste of iron. But surely she would have said something? He withdrew his face, but Sophia was smiling. 

“Why’d you stop?” she asked. 

“You’re bleeding somewhere.” it was not a question. 

“Oh!” She laughed, she turned over a leg to show him “I scraped my leg sliding under the shelf, I’m fine. Unless you’d rather not taste blood… I didn’t think it bothered you.”

She’d gotten scraped up on patrols before, minor nicks from thorns or falling off rocks, and that had never phased him. Sophia was certain his preference for uninjured had more to do with making things worse, than an aversion to a little blood. 

Yonah’s face turned red, “I was worried I hurt you.”

“Nope!” 

She leaned against his face, and whispered “If I’d been hurt you’d be bleeding from your ears right now!”

He knew she was right, but didn’t like how she’d phrased that, so he licked her in retaliation, covering her face in slobber. She shoved the tongue away but it was futile, Yonah pushed her into his mouth, her hands slipping across the tongue as she yelped in surprise. Then he sealed his lips around her torso, holding her delicately between his jaws, his tongue under her stomach. 

“Wow you got over that quickly,” she said, smacking his tongue rather loudly and elbowing his cheeks. 

The only response she got was a giggle, though she was pressed up against the pallet and the laugh reverberated through her a bit, the tongue flexing. Then a humming noise, which was all Yonah could manage in the way of speech since his mouth was so occupied. 

“I dont know what your fuckin saying!” Sophia said, doing her best to hug his tongue, wrestling it gently. 

Such an odd texture. It was soft, but so lumpy, in a way that she couldn’t compare to anything else. She liked it a lot. 

Then the jaws parted just a bit, enough so she could easily slide out. She sat in Yonah’s hand as he leaned back with a contented smile. 

“Dude if you’re gonna eat me, eat me!” She was starting to get sore from laughing, and might have a bruise or two from his teeth but that’s what one gets roughhousing with a half-giant. In addition she was soaked in drool. it was getting uncomfortable. She wanted to clean up or just be swallowed so it wouldn’t get all dry and sickly sticky. 

The wizard’s dark brown eyes glinted orange And she was held in front of his face. 

With a gentle stroking he applied a dab of glass paste to her forehead and whispered the magic words. His stomach grumbled in a Pavlovian manner to the poof of purple sparkles and he wasted no time in lowering Sophia into his mouth. She smiled as she was swallowed down swiftly and smoothly. 

Mmmmmm. There was a lingering layer of flavor on her glass form, which slid into his stomach, filling it up ever so nicely. He leaned back, stretching, clenching his gut so that it really squashed Sophia who chided him with a “HEY!” and some nice strong kicks. 

“Scrumptious as always, Princess,” Yonah pat his stomach, “Nothing hits the spot quite like you do.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted something for all this flattery,” Sophia said as she stretched out and settled into the soft folds of the stomach. 

Sophia was just tickled pink knowing that this place, a dangerous torture chamber for anyone else, was her secure little hide away made of plush walls and intense loving warmth. Sure it was Yonah’s stomach, and she was technically “his” princess, but he was her father’s wizard. He belonged to her father, sort of, so this half-giant wizard’s stomach was her father’s, sort of, and thus sort of hers. Sort of. 

Yonah licked his fingers, not wanting to miss out on any of Sophia’s flavor, savoring it and the comforting feeling of his princess snuggling his insides. 

“What could I possibly want other than you snug in my belly?” He asked genuinely curious.

“That’s what I’m wondering,” she said. 

Now that the game was over and the adrenaline draining away, even from her cursed form, she was tired. 

She yawned. For some reason, even if she couldn’t breathe and didn’t need to, her body did things just because it was what it felt it should do. 

“Falling asleep already?!” Yonah nudged his stomach causing the princess to jostle around. He smiled as she moved to find a new position. 

“Only if you let me apparently!” 

She sounded just pissed enough to stop Yonah from asking for belly rubs. 

Yonah considered for a moment, the prospect of a nap. And then he yawned a massive yawn. It filled his lungs and tensed his entire torso, including his gut around Sophia. She didn’t complain. 

“See, you’re tired too,” she sounded pleased. 

“Or yawns are infectious,” he noted. 

He was a bit tired. Not enough to fall asleep so easily, even with his belly full of princess. But he wasn’t going to stop Sophia from sleeping just because he was awake. He was professionally evil. Not personally a jerk. So he got up and wandered to the bookshelf. 

“Hey what’s with the movement?” 

“Just getting some reading material.”

He has to choose between a arcanists journal, specially printed for his scale, the cover boasting new advancements in Prophetic Dowsing, and a storybook, science fiction but trashy romance set in space. Yonah wasn’t much for prophecies, so he chose the fiction. He’d read the first book in the series and bought the next 3, but hadn’t touched them. 

The book was a bit awkwardly sized. Half-giant wasn’t a common enough scale to warrant consideration for printing. 

Sometimes he could find things in “ogre” size. It had to be popular enough that ogres who could read at least one common smallfolk language would buy it to read to their fellows. But ogres didn’t really care for long prose stories about mostly smallfolk. They preferred shorter stories in serial magazines. 

Giants on the other hand were a viable market for smallfolk fiction. Enough to even invest in translations into the various giant languages. The books still had to be popular enough, and the books were rather expensive. But worth it. 

So what looked like a normal book in the hands of a giant, looked like a big college textbook in Yonah’s. Out of scale though not ungainly. Especially if you were a wizard. 

Instead of returning to the armchair he opted for the couch. He would eventually fall asleep, he wanted to be lying down. Taking both throw pillows he placed them at one end of the couch and made himself comfortable. 

“Are you done yet?” Sophia asked, recognizing the current orientation of her chamber and hearing Yonah sigh. 

“Are you not asleep yet?” 

Sophia was suspicious of his jolly tone. 

“If you’re still awake you can give me belly rubs!” He said cheerfully, patting his stomach. 

There was grumbling from his middle. He didn’t expect to get any belly rubs. He did expect the impressively strong kicks as the princess expressed her frustrations. 

“That’s all your getting!” She declared and stopped moving once she’d found the most comfortable position. 

“Sleep well my princess,” Yonah cooed and gently rubbed his stomach. Then reached for his book. 

Obviously he couldn’t rest the heavy book on top of Sophia. And it was so heavy he wouldn’t have propped it up on his stomach regardless, those hard cover edges weren’t pleasant 

He levitated it. Positioning it at the perfect height and angle so that he didn’t have to strain his neck or eyes. 

Which worked great. 

Until he fell asleep and it fell right on top of Sophia. 

At least when she yelled from inside of him it was muffled.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
